My Nagato
by Robert Varulfur
Summary: Kyon decides to help Yuki understand why humans want to kiss. A Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya fanfic featuring Yuki Nagato and Kyon. Minor KyonxXxYuki


**My Nagato**

Melancholically I sat in my usual seat in the SOS Brigade club room. Actually this is the literary club room but it had been invaded by Haruhi so it could hardly be considered the literary club room anymore.

The club _Spreading Excitement All Over The World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade_, or SOS Brigade for short, consisted of five main people; Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, Itsuki Koizumi, Haruhi Suzumiya, and myself.

Yuki Nagato was the only actual member of the literary club. It had been through her that Haruhi had "obtained" the room. She was almost always seen sitting in a folding chair by the window with some huge hard backed book in her hands. She was so quiet and emotionless that someone would almost think that she wasn't human.

Mikuru Asahina was the clubs beautiful mascot. She was a beauty among beauties and it was every mans wish that she be the very last thing they lay eyes on before death. On top of being naturally beautiful the clubs overlord Haruhi constantly forces her into different cosplay outfits; anything from a bunny girl costume to a nurse's uniform. My favorite was still the maid uniform that she served her heavenly tea in. Although one year my senior she always seemed lost or confused, looking like she came from a whole different time.

Itsuki Koizumi was the clubs grinning yes man. Originally made to join because of his status of a transfer student he had since become the clubs walking encyclopedia. He loved nothing more than to give a long winded speech explaining something with so many metaphors and theory's, charts and diagrams that the original topic became forgotten. With his undeserved male model like looks and above average intellect it was surprising that wonder boy didn't have some sort of superpower.

Haruhi Suzumiya was the eccentric club leader who was the reason this stupid Brigade was here in the first place. Her reason for forming it; to find un-normal, supernatural things and people that would make her life more interesting. Don't worry, I'd have laughed too. I think the second reason for this club was to keep me from an easy, enjoyable, peaceful high school life.

Oh, I did forget one minor detail about all of them.

Nagato is actually a humanoid interface created by the Integrated Date Though Entity, or in other words she is an alien.

Miss Asahina is a time traveling girl from the future, although that's about all I know because the rest is classified information.

Koizumi is an esper who works for the "Organization." It's his job to keep the giant blue monsters that Haruhi created when she was upset from taking over the world.

Haruhi, to those three respectively, was the potential of evolution, the cause of a massive time quake, or even a god of some sort. She also had no idea of what she or the ones around her really are.

And as for myself, I am nothing more than a normal human who somehow got sucked into one big mess and now has to keep Haruhi from destroying the world.

So, as is done every day I sat in the club room. Normally I would be drinking tea made my Miss Asahina while winning at some board game Koizumi and I were playing and Haruhi was hatching some idea that would leave me physically and mentally scared for life.

However for various reasons Haruhi, Miss Asahina, and Koizumi were all away from the SOS Brigades headquarters so I was alone with Nagato which isn't much different from being completely alone.

After finished the tea I had brewed myself, tasting like mud compared to Miss Asahina's, I became so bored I decided to try to strike up a conversation with Nagato.

"So what book are you reading?"

Instead of an actually vocal response she held the book up so I could read the title and looked above the book at me. I recognized the title because it was some teen romance novel that was quite popular among girls. I was surprised because romance wasn't Nagato's usual taste in books.

"Is it any good?"

She had lowered the book and her eyes to the book and after five or so seconds she answered with a simple yes.

I smiled quietly to myself. This was almost the exact conversation I had with her the first time I had met her.

Finally giving up on a conversation with Nagato I let my mind wander through my memories. Memories of festivals and movies, of islands and ski resorts, of time travel and alternate worlds, and of grey skis and blue giants.

Somewhere during all these memories Nagato had looked up at me and was staring intently at my face, which was more that a little unnerving. Like light drawn to a black hole my eyes met hers.

Recognizing she had my attention she slowly asked,

"Why is kissing so important to humans?"

Why would she ask me such a question!? Could it be because of the book she was reading? I prided myself in being the only one able to read her emotions so I could see confusion in her eyes. Very few things confused Nagato but human emotions were one of those things that she just didn't seem to understand.

After a little bit of time to come up with a good answer, during which she never took her eyes from mine, I finally responded,

"Kissing is a way to show that you think someone is special to you and to see that you are special to someone too."

Okay so that wasn't the greatest answer but I couldn't really tell the girl who didn't get emotions that it had to do with concept of love.

"I don't understand," she admitted slowly, a glint of frustration replacing the look of confusion. To be honest a frustrated Nagato was a scary thought.

I don't know what possessed me, other than maybe my desire to help Nagato to understand and become more like the Nagato I had met in the alternate world after December 18, but I stood up and walked over to her.

"Nagato, do you want to understand?"

She blinked once at me before nodding once.

I leaned down slightly and met my lips with hers.

It wasn't a long and passionate kiss, just a soft and fairly quick kiss. It was more of a friendly kiss than a romantic kiss but I figured it would help her understand all the same.

And who could really blame me for kissing her? She was a beautiful girl after all, an A- by Taniguchi's scale. Also the only girl I've kissed in high school was Haruhi, and that was to save the world. At this rate no girl will ever be interested in me so with Nagato, at least I could say I've kissed more than one girl.

When I pulled away she nodded and calmly said 'I see' and went back to her book like nothing had ever happened. If any other girl had reacted that way after a kiss I was sure my confidence would shatter and I'd spend the rest of my life hiding in my room.

However, and it might have just been my imagination, but it looked like her cheeks were colored lightly pink.

As I sat back down I couldn't help thinking that my Nagato had become quite human after all. I think that it makes her happy, or I'd really like to think that. And don't look into the whole 'my Nagato' thing because I didn't mean anything by it.

Quite suddenly the door slammed open and Haruhi leapt into the room dragging a terrorized Miss Asahina with her, with Koizumi wearing that stupid Cheshire grin of his.

It appeared that there would be no more peace today but maybe soon I could take Nagato to the Library like I promised her and maybe try to help her understand human emotions better.

* * *

Fisrt off, I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Obviously.

I've been suffering from a major case of Writers Block so I forced myself to write this in hopes to blow up the wall of the damn that is keeping me from writing. So if you noticed that this isnt the greatest it's because I really just am having a rough time trying to write anything at the current time. So please go easy on me.

As for the ending I was going to just stop at the 'my Nagato' paragraph but somehow not putting Haruhi into a story just seemed wrong so true to her personality she managed to shove her way into the story.

Please comment, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
